leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Nereida
Nereida ★★★ "Are you hungry? I can roast some meat for you." Introduction The Dragon are one of the noblest races in the entire world, especially Silver Dragon. It is said that they are blessed by Luna, which is why they shine just like the moonlight. Nereida has always been a treasure. When she was born, the stars shined brightly. A beam of silver light fell upon her. The Dragons were shocked and believed that Nereida was the embodiment of Milkway Goddess Ahanna. Later, Nereida proved herself that was true by what she can do and has done. She is truly the apple of the Dragon’s eye. Her pet isn’t that well-trained. Every time a battle starts, she has to use tasty food to lure her pet. ;Back row killing DPS mage with control skills Chronicle Chapter 5: Adventures of a Princess Hello, I am Princess Nereida. For as long as I can remember, life consisted of eating, sleeping, and picking on Beanz. Oh, Beanz is my pet dragon. He's only 200 years old this year. I started this chronicle because my parents told me I should go experience life outside these walls. Before I could refuse, they dragged me all the way to Ivalice! Dragon's Emergence I thought I would be attacked by beasts on my journey, but Beanz was the fiercest of them all. He even eats skeletons! Hungry Drake Beanz dragged me into the valley of the dead. He seems to be attracted by some smell. How can there be anything edible in this place? Light in the Cave The valley grows narrow. By the weak moonlight I sense we have entered a cave. At the entrance is a fire, must be a barbecue. Well, since we have already came this far, might as well check it out! Beast and Magic We arrived before a stone door. In front of the door is a little girl and over the fire is a giant turkey! Beanz sprung forward without hesitation. The little girl, instead of being afraid, dropped into her battle stance. Sudden Attack The little girl turned out to be a Summoner, but she was 215 years old. The "giant turkey" was her falcon. She is here to defeat the dragon and rescue Atalanta. Suddenly, we heard a dragon's roar. It is near... Use on Your Team Nereida can be used as an off-tank thanks to her high HP and defense abilities. Among all the Mages, Nereida '''can stand the most damage and has the strongest ability to control the enemy. The second skill Torrent is a primary one that it can stun a target for 2 rounds. It would be deadly to a tank or a damage dealer to the rear. What's more, there is a really high chance to trigger the skill. The third skill Dragon Soul can help increase physical defense and magic defense. With the help from the epic skill Dragon Heart which can passively increase HP, '''Nereida is able to stand fast in the front. The ultimate skill Summon Dragon can also cause considerable damage on the enemy in the rear and kill lower HP targets in a flash. Nereida is very important in the later stages of the game. Effective control is the key to completely defeat the enemy. She works equally well on PvP and PvE teams. How to get Upgrades Skills Gallery Nereida.jpeg Nereida Artwork.jpg Nereida Awakened.jpg Category:Hero Icons